Simon "Ghost" Riley
Simon "Ghost" Riley is a British SAS and Task Force 141 member during the times of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The character is known most for his skull-painted balaclava and red sunglasses. Ghost has been a part of high-profile missions including the take-down of a Mexican drug cartel, an arms dealer working with Russian Ultrantionalists, and stealing intelligence from the Ultranationalists. Ghost was later betrayed by his leader, General Shepherd, along with his teammate Gary "Roach" Sanderson. Simon had a very traumatic childhood at Manchester, England because of his heartless father. On most days, his father brought back dangerous animals and taunted him with them, even going so far to force him to kiss a snake or threaten to kill him with them. When he and his younger brother, Tommy, got older, Tommy would always wear a skull-mask at night to scare Simon. At one concert, his father had made him laugh at the death of a prostitute who was addicted to drugs. Battle vs. Preston Marlowe (by Omnicube1) Marlowe is slouching on a lawn chair in a Latin American country relaxing and waiting for the rest of his crew to show up. Suddenly, he hears whizzing bullets all over the place and falls off the chair. He stumbles and grabs his XM8 Rifle and Saiga 20K Shotgun and runs inside an adobe building. He sees Ghost chasing after him fires his XM8 at him. Ghost ducks for cover but discovers he has been grazed by a bullet on his arm. He shrugs it off and enters the building with a SPAS-12 in hand. He slowly creeps up the stairs and Marlowe fires his shotgun at Ghost. The bullets narrowly miss Ghost who spins around and fires his SPAS-12. Amazingly, Marlowe is not hit but pretends he is. He raises his hands and says that he surrenders. Ghost slowly creeps forward until Marlowe pushes aside Ghost's shotgun and draws his Colt M1911. He fires but misses and continues to shoot until he runs out of bullets. Ghost is struck twice in the shoulder and stumbles into a nearby room. Wounded, he draws his ACR and fires full auto. Marlowe ducks for cover but is to late. He is struck seven times in the torso. Ghost limps toward his prey draws his M9 Beretta and pumps all 15 rounds into his enemy. WINNER: GHOST Expert's Opinion Ghost won because he was able to adapt to the situation quicker than his opponent. Such, when he picked up his ACR, he wen't full auto witch sealed his victory. Text book victory. Nice job Ghost. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Scott Mitchell (by Samurai234) In an abandoned city, Simon "Ghost" Riley and his teamate, Gary "Roach" Sanderson are standing outside a building and placing a Semtex sticky bomb on the wall near the door. Meanwhile, inside the building, Scott Mitchell and a Ghost Squad member are exiting the building after completing a mission there. The Ghost Squad opertive opens the door, but the Semtex bomb goes off, and kills the Ghost quad member. Scott sees Ghost and Roach and retreats to a safer distance and loads his PSG-1. He aims the rifle and blows a hole in Roach's head. Ghost grabs Roach's M14 and fires at scott, who quickly ducks back in the room. Scott grabs his FN-SCAR and fires at Ghost who retreats and grabs his ACR. Both warriors fire at each other, until they both run out of ammo. Scott pulls out his Bizon sub machine gun, and fires, hitting Ghost in his torso. Ghost grabs his MP5K and fires back, hitting Scott in his side. Reilizing this battle may get up close and personal, both decide to pull out thier pistols. Both distance each other as they fire, but Ghost lose scott and enter an abandoned restaurant to look for him. Unaware to him, Scott has him right where he wants him, and he throws a M67 grenade in the restaurant, blowing it up and killing Ghost. Scott pulls out a commicator, and radios evac. WINNER: SCOTT MITCHELL Expert's Opinion Both Warriors were pretty even, and it could have gone either way. Scott won though, because being a captain, he was more experienced then the lieutenant, Ghost. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Red Hood (by MilitaryBrat) Gotham city......A wasteland of human existence. A place where dreams and parents die. This is the home of Jason Todd, also known as the Red Hood. As of now though, he's back in Gotham. In the meantime, his actions have attracted the attention of Task Force 141. General Shepard calls a meeting with the best men in the task force: Captain John "Soap" Mactavish, Lieutenant Simon "Ghost" Riley, and Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson. "Gentlemen, there's a man in Gotham City known as the Red Hood. The resident vigilante in Gotham won't kill him so i'm leaving it to one of you to do it. The other two will insert into Russia to get the downed sattelite. Any takers?" "Roach and I will get the sattelite, sir" Soap said. "I guess that leaves the Red Hood for me." Ghost said "Excellent gentleman," Shepard said to them "And another thing, Sergeant you've got to learn to speak up more." Meanwhile, Jason is recovering from his encounter with Batman and the Joker. He's mad that his mentor did not kill the Joker when he could. And especially mad that he never killed him in the first place. Jason is sitting in crime ally where he's stashed some of his personal weapons. It's also where he met Bruce for the first time. "Bruce," Jason says to himself, "Why couldn't you have just killed him when you first had the chance? It would have saved us all alot of trouble." The former Robin is now wiping away tears, not knowing what to do now. Suddenly however, his mind is made up for him with the sound and sight of Ghost setting up a pound of C4 across the street. "That's C4 he's setting up" Jason thought to himself. "Better be careful" Jason left to get a helmet he also placed in a dumpster in crime ally. He puts it on and is once again the Red Hood. Placing his Deagles in hip holsters, he grabs his AK47 and puts his knife in his sheathe. Todd sneaks up closer to Ghost. "General Shepard, I'm here in Gotham. This area i'm in has the highest amount of crime of anywhere in the city. and that's saying something, sir." "Excellent," Shepard replied "Dispatch the Red Hood and then meet the helicopter back at the extract. I won't be able to be there as I'll be looking for a new recruit for the 141. Have a special mission in mind for him." "Makarov involved sir?" "You'll find out soon enough son, now complete the mission." "Yes sir." "So that's what this Brit is here for." Jason thinks to himself. "Well if its a fight he wants its a fight he'll get. Hey boney!!!" Jason yells. "Looking for me?" "Sir, I have confirmation of the Red Hood. Proceeding to kill" "You'll have to catch me first bones" Todd yells as he escapes up the fire escape. Ghost fires his ACR at Todd and manages to hit him once in the right calf. "Damn" Todd says "Maybe I should have listened to Bruce more carefully when he talked about this kind of thing." Todd peeks over the side of the building to see Ghost reloading. Todd loads his AK47 and sprays the area, grazing Ghost's left shoulder. However as he lost most of his AK ammo in the climb he displaces, and jumps across the divide to a pigeon shed where he placed his Uzi. Ghost uses this brief moment to reload, climb the fire escape as well and make the jump across the divide. He is instantly met with 9mm bullets. Ghost dives for cover and makes it just in time for the Uzi's 9mm rounds to slam into a wall. However his ACR which was covering his heart took 4 bullets and was inoperable. Ghost tossed it to the side and loaded his MP5k. He gets an idea. He grabs a broom stick and places his helmet on top of it. Ghost raises it just enough for Todd to see it and procede to riddle it with bullets. Ghost studies the holes in his helmet, and calculates where the bullets came from. He fires his entire clip into the pigeon shed and procedes to do the same with the rest of his clips. This way he attempts to hit Jason or at least keeps him from shooting back. When he gets to his final clip however, Ghost realises there's no way out. "I could, no that's suicide." Ghost thinks to himself. "But what choice have I got?" Ghost empties his last clip, keeping Todd's head down. Then he jumps off the building's edge, lands on an awning which breaks his fall, but also breaks open, slamming Ghost into the pavement. Shaken, but also stirred by what has just happened, Ghost goes to plan b. He detonates the C4 he set up by the building. "That son of a bitch," Todd thinks to himself "he thinks he's getting out of this alive." However, the building collapeses, bringing Todd down with it. Ghost prepares to confirm whether or not Todd is alive, when he finds Todd's helmet lying on the ground by some seperated rubble. Ghost picks it up. "Strange helmet this is," Ghost says to himself. He decides to communicate with Shepard. "General Shepard, I may have killed the Red Hood." "May have? Shouldn't you be sure?" Shepard replies. "Yes sir I should. But I have his helmet here and theres no head attached. But I also brought down a building with him on top." "He might have jumped Lieutenant. Keep me updated. Corporal Dunn is having a Ranger named Allen run the pit. I'd like to see what he can do." "Roger that sir, I'll keep you posted." However, the helmet's eyes start blinking. Ghost realises its a bomb and throws it, seeing it explode in the air. "Quite a surprise isn't it?" Ghost turns around and sees Jason standing there holding the helmet's trigger. Suddenly though, Jason throws Ghost another helmet he got from his many hiding places and Ghost thinking it's a bomb throws it away. This however allows Jason to run into an ally. Ghost sees this and takes out his USP as its the only gun he has left. Jason takes out his Desert Eagles and waits, he sees Ghost and opens up. Ghost has to take cover but is hit in the side by a round. Ghost, now surprised gets down on his hands and knees. It's a clean wound however. He aims and hits Jason's foot with his USP. Jason gasps in surprise and drops his Deagles and this allows Ghost to cover the ground between the two. Ghost takes out his tactical knife and attempts a slash. Todd however isn't helpless and he side sweeps Ghost's legs. He's knocked down, but isn't finished. Todd attempts a stab with his kris, but fails as Ghost has rolled over to escape the knife. Ghost gets up, grabs a trash can and hits Todd with it. Todd is knocked back by the blow, which also bloodies his nose. Ghost stabs his tactical knife right into Todd's upper chest, and attempts to crush Todd's skull with the trash can. "Give it up kid, you're not going to make it." "Not likely." Jason replies as he finds a Deagle he dropped. He shoots out Ghost's kneecaps which brings him down. Jason picks up his dropped kris and slits Ghost's throat with it. "Mercs. Is this what Black Mask has come to?" Jason asks the sky as Ghost dies. WINNER: Jason todd Epilogue: "Ghost? Come in Ghost." General Shepard says. Todd hears this and picks up the headset. "Listen up old man, don't send any of your men to Gotham if you want them to live. Whatever Black Mask is paying you isn't worth the lives of more of your mercs." "Mercs? Black Mask? What are you ta-" Shepard's questions are cut off by Todd's boot crunching the headset. Later that night, Todd steals a car and makes his way to a certain manor. He pulls up to it and ponders what he'll say. Expert's Opinion The Red Hood pulled out a victory here due to his experience fighting both human and superhuman foes, superior weaponry, and training. To see the original battle, weapon, and votes, click here. Battle vs Henry Blackburn (by Ethank14) TBW 'Winner: Ghost ' Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here.Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Call of Duty Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors